


Sugar and Smoke Rings

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [73]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: notyourb-a-b-e on tumblr prompted: Hi just started reading ur fanfics and they are great. If it's not too much to ask I was wondering if u can do one about Simon and Bram after hs like maybe in college.





	Sugar and Smoke Rings

Simon turned over on his side, tightly closing his eyes in an attempt to trick his body to go to sleep, but it was pointless. Simon knew it was nearly impossible to go to bed without Bram right there next to him.

Luckily, his boyfriend wasn’t too far away. Bram was planning to pull an all-nighter in an attempt to perfect his final essay for the semester and had drunk four energy drinks in one sitting. He had a plan, and as much as it made Simon fear for his health, Bram was going to complete his paper by the next morning.

Simon got up once again, pretending to get a glass of water from the kitchenette in their small apartment, but really using it as an excuse to check up on Bram. As he walked into the other room, he saw Bram with his face buried in his hands, clearly upset.

“Bram,“ Simon said, walking up to Bram and gently massaging his shoulder. “You okay?”

“_Mmm gmna fahl,_” Bram mumbled through his palms. Simon slowly moved the revolving chair around so he was facing his boyfriend, and pulled Bram’s hands away from his face.

“Say that again?” Simon asked, worriedly glancing at the bags under Bram’s eyes.

“I’m gonna fail,”

“You’re averaging an A- in this class, there’s no way you’re going to fail,” Simon reassured him. “You’re just exhausted,”

Bram sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to relieve the stress, “If my average lowers, I won’t get that scholarship. And if I don’t get that, then affording this place is going to be even harder, and then I’m going to have to ask my dad to help out which I don’t want to do…”

“Bram,” Simon said sternly, trying to snap him out of this state. “Look at me,”

Bram stared at him, and Simon grasped his arms reassuringly. “In the near-impossible case that happens, is moving out of this place that upsetting?”

“No,” Bram exhaled. “It’s not the place, its the thought of us not living together,”

“Why would that happen? We both wanted to move in together,”

“I don’t know Si. In case this place doesn’t work out because of me and then it would just be easier for you…”

“Bram,” Simon interrupted. “Do you know why I’m still awake at three in the morning?”

“No,” Bram looked at him in concern. “Why _are_ you still up?”

“Because I couldn’t get to sleep without you there next to me,” Simon confessed. “I don’t even think I’m ever going to be able to get to bed if you’re not there by my side,”

“Really?”

“Yup, and I don’t care if we’re sleeping in the backseat in one of our cars, as long as you’re huddled up under the same blanket, I’m happy,”

Simon felt Bram’s hand on his cheek, as he reached forward to give Simon a soft kiss.

“I needed to hear that,”

“Pep talks and kisses. That’s what I’m here for,” Simon laughed.

“Now I wish I didn’t have all those Red Bulls, but I could lay down beside you until you fall asleep,” Bram offered while closing his laptop.

“I weirdly don’t feel sleepy either,” Simon admitted. “I think once I pass that two a.m mark, I’m up for the night,”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Let’s make a cake,” Simon declared.

“You’re serious?” Bram questioned skeptically. 

“Oh, I’m dead serious,” Simon pulled out his phone, “You check what ingredients we have on hand, and I’ll pull out a recipe,”

“We’re cooking at three in the morning?” Bram said, already looking through the mini-fridge. 

“In our pyjamas, no less,”

“I kind of love that,” Bram said scrunching his nose.

“Me too,” Simon said, feeling warm all over. There was something weirdly domestic about this; besides the fact that they’d been living together for almost a year, this felt different.

Their apartment functioned like a dorm room most of the time, a place to sleep and complete assignments. Of course, it offered a different level of privacy for specific instances, which Simon was so very grateful for, but he recognized this as another level of intimacy.

This was homely. It was different from what they’d had so far in college and drastically different from high-school. Simon felt like this was a glimpse into their future, something to look forward to, something that promised a life together with Bram. And though Simon expected that thought to frighten him, it did the opposite.

It comforted him, the same feeling Bram had given him from day one. 

* * *

The clock on the microwave read 3:47 a.m when they finally popped their chocolatey batter into the toaster oven.

Bram dutifully set the cooking timer with a small cheer of accomplishment.

“And now for the best part,” Simon stuck his finger in the leftover batter, checking the taste of the upcoming dessert.

“We put raw eggs in that, Si!” Bram exclaimed.

“Aw, it’s just a little,” Simon repeated the action, but this time held a chocolatey finger towards Bram, “Come on, live a little!”

“Nope,”

Bram should have seen it coming, but he was backed up against a counter and there wasn’t enough space to move. Simon reached over before Bram could dive away, but managed to close his mouth just in time. As a result, Simon smeared the batter all over Bram’s lips and chin.

The two of them burst out laughing, and Simon wrapped his arms around Bram’s waist, kissing him apologize and in an attempt to remove the batter rather creatively.

Bram leaned back against the counter, taking in the pleasant atmosphere of absolute bliss. Every aspect of this moment was pure comfort for Bram, and nothing made it better than the boy in his arms.

Simon had a point, as long as they had each other to hold, there was nothing else that he needed.


End file.
